Segunda Chance
by Sandy Lane
Summary: Lois Lane e Oliver dão uma nova chance ao relacionamento deles.


**Segunda Chance**

_Essa fic se passa após os eventos em 9.05 - 'Roulette'_.

**1.**

Oliver Queen já tinha passado por tudo naquele dia. Havia sido drogado, sequestrado, enganado, manipulado... E tudo por obra e graça de Chloe Sullivan, que queria trazer o seu alter ego Arqueiro Verde de volta à ativa. Era inegável que Oliver ficar um pouco chateado com Chloe, especialmente por ela ter envolvido Lois naquela loucura, mas por outro lado ela o fez enxergar que seu lado heroico não estava morto como ele pensava. Talvez ainda houvesse mesmo uma nova chance de ressurgimento para o Arqueiro Verde.

Por muito tempo, Oliver sentia que tivesse falhado. Com seus pais, com seus amigos, com Lois, consigo mesmo. Ele fora o responsável pela morte de Lex Luthor, achando que o que tinha feito fora justiça. Seus amigos não concordaram, Clark ficou furioso e o afastou da Liga. Depois, Oliver tivera que lidar com a morte de Henry James Olsen, o ex-marido de Chloe, morto por Doomsday, um monstro alienígena disfarçado em Davis Bloome, que desenvolvera uma obsessão doentia por Chloe e que por isso, matara Henry. Oliver e seus companheiros de Liga sentiram que falharam miseravelmente, mesmo com Clark tendo derrotado o monstro.

Oliver quis deixar de ser o Arqueiro por que ele achava que não era mais digno de usar aquele uniforme, de ser chamado de herói, pois que espécie de herói mata alguém (mesmo sendo alguém como Lex) e deixa um espectador inocente morrer de forma tão brutal?

Oliver se entregara a sua vida de playboy, que antes era usada apenas como fachada, mas com a sua depressão, sua desilusão consigo mesmo, essa vida fora levada a risca e até as últimas consequências. A última e mais forte de todas havia acontecido no Cassino Roulette com direito a muita jogatina, bebidas, mulheres, ele sendo jogado dentro de um jogo mortal com direito a vida de Lois em risco. Felizmente ele passara no teste.

Oliver estava no escritório da LuthorCorp ( que agora fazia sociedade com as Indústrias Queen) se ocupando do trabalho burocrático quando a porta se abriu e de lá saiu Lois com uma expressão chateada. Oliver tirou o olhar do laptop para admirá-la. Lois estava a cada dia mais linda, muito mais de quando a conhecera, se é que isso era possível.

'Então, o que foi aquilo?', ela perguntou lançando-lhe um olhar duro.

'Opa, opa, eu já vi esse olhar antes, geralmente vem antes de voce me dar um soco no queixo.', ele falou em tom brincalhão.

'Tentador.', ela disse e se aproximou da mesa dele. 'Mas se estiver inconsciente não vai poder responder as perguntas. Quem era aquela mulher com tatuagem de dragão?', ela se referia a Victoria, a mulher contratada por Chloe para executar todo o plano.

'Tá legal. Bom, ela era... uma ex-namorada psicótica que assistiu _Atração Fatal_ muitas vezes.', ele mentiu, pois achou melhor que Lois não soubesse do envolvimento da prima nisso tudo.

'E eu fui o quê,o coelhinho?', ela perguntou e ele riu. Lois não queria, mas acabou sorrindo também. Ficara muito preocupada com Oliver e estava ali para lhe dar uma bronca. 'Oliver, precisa parar de namorar essas mulheres loucas... E aquele vestido? Foi mais assustador que a Rússia na Guerra Fria.'

'Mas sabe que eu acho que o modelito cairia bem em voce?', ele galanteou e ela sorriu. Os dois trocaram olhares de cumplicidade, ele se levantou e se aproximou mais dela. 'Mas, não era para voce ter sido arrastada para a confusão que se tornou minha vida. Eu sinto muito. Eu jamais iria querer que algo de ruim acontecesse com voce, Lois.'

'Eu sei.', ela assentiu e se controlou para não fazer um carinho no rosto dele. Oliver ainda parecia bem abatido. 'Mas a confusão era tão feia, que resolver pareceu mais difícil do que jogar tudo para o alto?', ele ficou sem graça e ela continuou. 'Eu vi o vídeo. De voce tentando se matar com a bomba plantada por Winslow Schott ... Porque voce não veio conversar comigo?', ela questionou angustiada. Lembrar daquela cena a fazia se sentir muito mal.

'Orgulho. Medo e... remorso. Olha, Lois, eu lutei contra tudo durante tanto tempo que só queria que essa guerra acabasse.', ele confessou um pouco envergonhado por sua fraqueza.

'E não havia... Não havia nada na sua vida que te motivasse a lutar?', ela perguntou emocionada.

'Eu nunca me senti assim quando estava com voce.', ele afirmou e ela sentiu o coração bater mais forte. 'O que estou tentando dizer é que... eu perdi de vista o que era realmente bom na minha vida. Sei que algumas coisas entre nós mudaram... Com Clark e tudo mais...'

'Não me fale de Clark.', ela o interrompeu chateada.

'Porque? O que ele fez?', ele perguntou preocupado.

'Ele mentiu pra mim. Sabia o que aconteceu com voce e não falou nada. Ele me tratou como uma retardada incapaz de tirar suas próprias conclusões. Ele disse que queria me proteger.', ela bufou e cruzou os braços. 'Não preciso desse tipo de proteção. Não gosto que mintam pra mim, ainda mais sobre algo tão grave.'

'Bom, mas daqui a pouco voces dão as mãos e fazem as pazes.', ele falou num tom brincalhão disfarçando a insegurança e tristeza. Pensar em Lois e Clark como um possível casal o deixava doente.

'Clark e eu somos só colegas de trabalho, mal somos amigos. Quer dizer, que tipo de amizade é essa em que a pessoa te esconde coisas importantes?', ela suspirou e se aproximou mais de Oliver. 'Eu fiquei muito chocada quando vi aquele vídeo. Ollie, voce sabe que sempre pode contar comigo, não precisava passar por tudo isso sozinho.'

'Obrigado.', ele sorriu e segurou sua mão com carinho. 'Voce é muito especial para mim, Lois. Voce sempre será o que de melhor aconteceu na minha vida.', ele declarou e eles trocaram olhares mais intensos. 'Vou sempre amar voce, independente do que aconteça em nossas vidas.'

'Eu sei. Também sempre vou te amar, Ollie.', ela afirmou e sorriu.

Eles ficaram de mãos dadas e olhando um por outro por um longo tempo. Lois e Oliver sentiam como se o passado jamais tivesse sido apagado. Lá estavam eles de novo, juntos, em sintonia, como quando se conheceram. Eles sentiam que sua conexão era algo que não pudesse ser quebrado por nada nem ninguém.

Seus corpos se aproximaram quase que sem eles sentirem. Era como um imã poderoso os atraindo um para o outro. Oliver tocou no rosto macio de Lois, fazendo-a fechar os olhos e começou a beijá-la com delicadeza, aproveitando o sabor de seus lábios sem pressa, vivendo cada instante. Depois aprofundou o beijo quando Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço, querendo uma maior aproximação. Lois e Oliver sentiam-se novamente como um só. Como se nunca tivessem deixado de ser isso.

Eles se afastaram depois quase sem fôlego e sorriram um para outro. Oliver a abraçou.

'Lois, voce acha que nós... bom que Oliver Queen e Lois Lane ainda podem ter uma chance juntos?', ele perguntou cheio de esperança nos olhos castanhos.

'Lois e Oliver, a dupla dinâmica? Hum...', ela fez um ar pensativo, mais para angustiá-lo do qualquer coisa. Lois já sabia a resposta. 'E porque não? Desde que voce me coloque a par de tudo, senão serei obrigada a te dar um nocaute.'

'Ok!', ele riu feliz e lhe deu um beijo cheio de paixão, ao qual ela se entregou. 'Embora que ser nocauteado por voce seja até lugar-comum para mim.'

'Que cantada barata, Oliver.', ela disse achando graça.

'Eu sei, prometo renovar o meu estoque.'

Lois se desvencilhou do abraço de Oliver e o olhou com um ar sapeca.

'Agora, nós temos uma pequena tradição de aniversário para honrar.', ela pegou um engradado de latinhas de cerveja. 'Pronto para a surra?'

'Opa, estou pronto!', ele pegou uma lata, abriu e fez um brinde. 'Só não garanto que a surra será minha.', ele provocou.

'Isso que voce pensa, meu caro!', ela abriu a sua lata com um ar desafiador.

Os dois ficaram ali conversando, brincando, se beijando e competindo para ver quem bebia mais, com Lois sendo a vencedora e Oliver reconhecendo que estava um pouco fora de forma.

**2.**

**Planeta Diário**

O dia fora agitado no jornal e Lois mal conseguira almoçar, no máximo conseguiu beber café e comer um donut. Mas Lois não podia reclamar, ela estava satisfeita de estar ali, quando era adolescente ela não tinha muita ideia de qual carreira queria seguir, qual seria sua vocação, ela só queria ser a garota rebelde e provocar o pai, o General Sam Lane. Porém, alguns anos depois, acabou descobrindo que ela levava jeito para a vida de jornalista e agora sua meta era sair do porão do PD e se tornar a melhor repórter que Metropolis já vira, só que sentia que precisava fazer uma grande matéria, a matéria do século, que lhe rendesse um pullitzer. E ela achava que essa matéria seria com o misterioso herói, o Blur.

Lois estava em sua mesa pensando em como convencer o Blur a lhe dar uma entrevista, quando Clark apareceu com uma caneca de café na mão e colocou na mesa dela.

'Trouxe para voce, Lois, reparei que voce quase não se alimentou hoje.', ele disse com um sorriso tímido.

'Que surpresa, Smallville, pensei que voce nem estava mais no prédio, passou quase o dia todo sumido.', ela comentou, sorvendo um gole de café.

'Estava... estava correndo atrás de uma matéria...', ele mentiu um pouco nervoso por Lois reparar nos sumiços dele.

'Uma matéria aonde?', ela perguntou.

'Aonde? Hum...', ele olhou para os lados e viu um folheto do museu da cidade em cima de uma das mesas. 'No museu. Vai ter uma exposição de raros artefatos egipícios por lá.'

'Museu? Clark, desse jeito voce nunca vai conseguir sair do porão. Voce tem que pensar grande! Grandes matérias, Clark, grandes matérias que levam repórteres ao topo!'

'Eu sei, mas eu tenho que começar por algum lugar, não é?', ele disse e ela revirou os olhos. 'Mas eu conto com voce para me ajudar.', ele sorriu charmosamente.

'Eu posso te dar dicas. Se bem que eu nem deveria. Ainda estou brava por voce me esconder sobre o que aconteceu com Oliver.', ela lembrou e ele suspirou.

'Lois, eu fiz aquilo pelo seu bem, eu não queria te alarmar à toa, Oliver está bem.'

'Eu não sou criança, Clark.', ela disse irritada. 'E Oliver está melhorando, mas não acho que esteja 100% bem. Mas vou ajudá-lo nisso.', ela sorriu pensativa. 'Oliver sabe que sempre pode contar comigo.'

'Que bom para ele.', disse Clark se remexendo na cadeira, tentando disfarçar o incômodo. Não estava gostando do rumo da conversa. 'Voltando ao assunto de estar no topo, como voce pretende chegar lá?'

'Fazendo uma big matéria capaz de me levar para o andar superior. E acho que vou chegar ao meu objetivo quando conseguir uma entrevista com o Blur.', ela contou empolgada.

'Com o Blur? Desculpe, Lois, mas um cara que vive se escondendo nas sombras não irá querer aparecer na capa do Planeta Diário.', disse Clark pensando que por um lado era bom todo o entusiasmo de Lois pelo Blur, mas por outro era um problema, pois ele não pretendia se ver exposto em jornal algum.

'Eu posso tentar convencê-lo. Eu sei que posso. Ele vai acabar percebendo que um pouco de propaganda é bom para ele e...', ela começou a tagarelar mas foi interrompida pelo celular. Atendeu com um sorriso ao ver o nome de Oliver na bina. 'Oi, Ollie.'

'Atrapalho?', perguntou Oliver que estava na Torre do Relógio, sentado à mesa e bebendo água após seus exercícios.

'Não, está tudo bem, o expediente está quase acabando, só estou pensando numa possível matéria.', ela contou.

'Uma matéria? Com quem? Quem sabe com um empresário bem-sucedido, charmoso e disputado pelas mídias sociais?', ele gracejou.

'Não, eu pensei em alguém que se ache menos.', ela devolveu sorrindo enquanto Clark fingia que estava digitando algo no computador, mas estava prestando atenção na conversa. 'Pensei no Blur.'

'No Blur? Prefiro o Arqueiro Verde. Ele usa um uniforme mais bonito.', disse Oliver um pouco enciumado. Não gostava muito daquela fixação de Lois pelo alter-ego de Clark.

'Eu também gosto do Arqueiro, aliás, eu adoraria fazer uma entrevista exclusiva com ele...'

'É só marcar, gata.', disse Oliver interrompendo-a.

'...Mas eu também quero falar com o Blur. Ele é o assunto dessa cidade. Todo mundo quer saber quem ele é. Eu também quero.', afirmou Lois, fazendo Clark sorrir discretamente, sentindo-se superior a Oliver na competição pela atenção da repórter.

'Hunf, eu espero que ele saiba ao menos articular as palavras de modo compreensível.', disse Oliver enciumado.

'Oliver!', exclamou Lois rindo ao perceber o ciúme dele. 'Voce sabe que eu prefiro verde ao vermelho e azul.', ela afirmou e Clark fez um ar decepcionado.

'Voce sempre foi uma mulher de muito bom gosto.', afirmou Oliver satisfeito. 'E já que voce curte o verde, quero te convidar hoje para um jantar aqui na Torre só para nós dois. Será tudo especialmente feito para voce.'

'Eu aceito.'

'Excelente, passo aí para te buscar.'

'Ok, até mais então.'

'Até mais, gata, beijo.', ele disse e desligou o celular com um sorriso bobo.

Lois desligou o celular com um indisfarçável sorriso no rosto e os olhos brilhando. Clark olhou para a parceira de trabalho e resolveu matar sua curiosidade, senão ficaria pensando naquilo o tempo todo.

'Então... Voce e Oliver...', ele começou mas estacou.

'Eu e Oliver o quê?', ela repetiu olhando-o com firmeza.

'Voces dois. Quer dizer, voces estão juntos novamente?', ele perguntou.

'Estamos. Estamos tentando. A nossa história ganhou mais um capítulo, por assim dizer.', ela disse sorrindo, um sorriso que deixou Clark chateado.

'Que bom. Voces... voces namoraram no passado, então... Acho que a chama não apagou, não é?', ele comentou, esperando que ela o desse esperanças.

'Não, não apagou. Talvez aquele não fosse o momento certo, talvez tivesse que ter tido aquele hiato na nossa relação para a gente poder amadurecer, para ver se era algo apenas passageiro... Não foi. Acho que é algo para durar.', ela começou a rir. 'Mas isso não é assunto para uma redação de jornal! Vou terminar minha matéria para depois deixar minha mente só pensando na noite de hoje.', ela disse e voltou a digitar no computador.

Clark ficou olhando o ar de felicidade de Lois e se sentiu mal. Ele sabia que havia desperdiçado sua chance de tentar ter algo mais do que amizade com ela no dia do casamento de Chloe. Clark pensara que dando tempo ao tempo, ele e Lois ainda poderiam tentar uma nova reaproximação mas pelo visto Oliver fora mais rápido.

Era em momentos como esse que Clark Kent sentia inveja de Oliver Queen.

**3.**

Lois colocou o seu melhor vestido para o jantar no apartamento de Oliver. Um vestido vermelho de alças até a altura dos joelhos que deixava suas bem torneadas pernas à mostra. O batom vermelho realçava seus lábios carnudos e o perfume que escolhera parecia envolvente. Lois sorriu para si mesma no espelho enquanto calçava as sandálias pretas e dava uma última olhada nos cabelos castanhos presos num coque frouxo, no par de brincos de pérolas e no colar de prata no pescoço delgado. Ela parecia pronta para 'abater' Oliver Queen em seu território.

Lois ouviu a campainha tocar e foi atender. Oliver Queen apareceu sorridente e lindo em seu smooking preto. Oliver olhou Lois de alto a baixo, apreciando a beleza deslumbrante de sua acompanhante e lhe estendeu a mão.

'Vamos?'

'Vamos.', ela sorriu e segurou a mão dele.

'A propósito, voce está linda.', ele falou no ouvido dela, fazendo-a sentir um leve arrepio na nuca. 'Na verdade, mais do que linda, mas ainda não inventaram um termo ideal para definir a beleza de Lois Lane.'

'Obrigado, Oliver. Voce também não está nada mal.', ela deu um sorriso sapeca.

'Nada mal?', ele repetiu, fingindo estar chateado por ela não elogiá-lo.

'Oliver, não quero deixar voce mais convencido do que já é, afirmando que voce está lindo de matar.', ela deu uma piscadela.

'Hum, ok, eu aceito.', ele sorriu e deu um leve beijo nos lábios dela.

Oliver e Lois entraram na limousine do bilionário e nem repararam que de longe, no alto do prédio vizinho ao de Lois em Metropólis, o Blur observava o carro partir. Clark suspirou conformado. Definitivamente, suas chances com Lois haviam terminado e estava na hora dele seguir em frente. Clark retornou em supervelocidade para Smallville.

**Torre do Relógio**

Oliver e Lois conversaram e riram durante todo o jantar, relembrando os momentos que passaram juntos. Lois sorveu um gole de champagne e olhou para o loiro.

'Lembro também que foi aqui mesmo nessa sala que eu descobri que voce era o Arqueiro Verde.'

'Hum.. Se eu soubesse que voce iria descobrir daquela maneira, teria contado antes...', ele murmurou, lembrando do ataque da Canário Negro, agora aliada da Liga.

'É, mas isso já passou. Agora, voce pode me fazer um favor para compensar essa sua falha no passado.', ela o olhou e sorriu.

'E qual seria esse favor?', ele perguntou desconfiado.

'Me conte quem é o Blur.', ela pediu.

'Lois, eu não sei quem ele é.', ele mentiu e bebeu mais champagne.

'Mentira, sabe sim! Voce sabe, ele é um herói e aposto que é seu amiguinho e do pessoal da Liga. Por favor, Ollie, não custa nada...'

'Não é um segredo meu para que eu saia por aí contando.', ele balançou a cabeça chateado com aquela fixação da repórter.

'Então voce sabe!', ela exclamou animada. 'Mas não vai me contar... Ok. Mais dia, menos dia, eu irei descobrir e terei minha matéria de capa. Perry vai enlouquecer quando vir.'

'Lois, nós temos mesmo que falar de trabalho agora?', ele fez um ar cansado.

'Ah, me desculpe, Ollie, é que às vezes eu me empolgo demais...', ela se desculpou com sinceridade. Não queria estragar aquele momento, mas descobrir quem era o Blur tornou-se mesmo uma obsessão. Ela sabia que essa descoberta seria a sua grande matéria.

'Ok, tudo bem.', ele sorriu e segurou a mão dela. 'Quando voce quiser fazer uma matéria de um herói mais estiloso, mais dinâmico e mais... por que não, bonito, me avise. Eu concedo a entrevista.', ele piscou para ela com um sorriso sacana no rosto.

'Ollie, voce não tem jeito.', ela achou graça. 'Eu vou querer essa exclusiva sim e podemos começá-la agora.', ela se levantou e se aproximou dele bem devagar. Lois acariciou o rosto de Oliver. 'O que te fez lutar pelos mais fracos? Falta de diversão no clubinho dos mais ricos?', ela passou a mão pelo pescoço dele.

'Senso de justiça. Vontade de proteger quem precisava. Ser mais do que apenas um playboy...', ele alisou os braços dela e a segurou pela cintura, fazendo Lois sorrir. 'E as mulheres adoram um cara encapuzado.', ele finalizou com ar cafasjeste.

'Safado!', ela exclamou e deu um tapinha no ombro dele. 'É pra isso que voce salva o dia, para receber o agradecimento caloroso das moçinhas indefesas?'

'Algumas delas sabem agradecer muito bem.', ele falou com malícia e ela deu outro tapinha nele. Oliver a fez sentar no seu colo. 'Mas isso é passado. A mulher diante de mim supera todas elas sem nem ao menos fazer esforço.', ele a beijou longamente.

'Acho bom, sr. Arqueiro Verde. Senão, voce vai ver que eu sei muito bem como usar arco e flecha.', ela ameaçou e deppois sorriu.

'Eu adoro mulheres habilidosas.', ele voltou a beijá-la.

O casal ficou mais alguns tempo se beijando e trocando carícias cada vez mais quentes, até que Oliver pegou Lois no colo e a levou para o quarto.

Lois acordou na confortável e espaçosa cama de Oliver e se espreguiçou como uma gata satisfeita. A noite havia sido perfeita. Lois sorriu ainda de olhos fechados. Estava novamente apaixonada por Oliver, na verdade, nunca deixara de amá-lo, mas como a separação deles fora dolorosa, ela preferiu mergulhar de cabeça no trabalho e tentar esquecê-lo. Lois esticou o braço para tocar em Oliver, mas ele não estava mais lá. Lois abriu os olhos e franziu a testa. Será que ele havia saído para combater o crime?

'Hey, olá dorminhoca!', disse Oliver entrando no quarto com uma bandeja com o café da manhã e uma rosa vermelha.

'Hey! Pensei que voce tinha saído para lançar flechas verdes pela cidade.', ela brincou.

'Não, hoje tirei o dia para nós.', ele disse e colcou a bandeja em cima da cama. Lois ajeitou o lençol no corpo e viu que estava mesmo com fome. 'Quer dizer, as coisas estão calmas, então...'

'Voce pode ficar um pouco comigo.', ela completou e mordeu uma torrada.

'Eu sempre vou poder ficar com voce, Lo.', ele pegou a rosa, passou pelo rosto dela e ganhou um longo e apaixonado beijo.

**Planeta Diário**

Lois estava analisando as fotos do Blur tiradas por Jimmy. Eram apenas borrões azuis e vermelhos, não dava para se perceber nada. Lois suspirou frustrada. O pior que nem sabia como fazer contato com o misterioso herói. Será que se ela colocasse um sinal num holofote funcionaria? Ou quem sabe um cartaz? Um letreiro de neón? Todas as ideias não pareciam muito promissoras. Clark se aproximou de Lois e viu que ela estava novamente tentando descobrir sua outra identidade. Clark já estava pensando na possibilidade de conceder uma entrevista, mas sem mostrar o rosto, para ver se acalmava um pouco a curiosidade da repórter.

'Bom dia, Lois.', ele cumprimentou e sentou à sua mesa.

'Bom dia, Smallville.', ela falou sem tirar os olhos da tela.

'Teve uma boa noite ontem?', ele perguntou sem resistir.

'Ótima.', ela sorriu lembrando de Oliver e Clark fez uma careta. 'Obrigado por se preocupar, Smallville.'

'Lois, voce ainda quer entrevistar o Blur?'

'É claro, é o que eu mais quero no momento, voce sabe.', ela finalmente olhou para o colega de trabalho. 'Eu pensei em chamar a atenção dele com algum tipo de sinal no céu...'

'Ele não é o Batman, Lois.'

'Bom, pelo menos o Batman é mais acessível. Quer dizer, quase. Ele usa aquele disfarce e máscara... Heróis e suas manias de andarem por aí fantasiados...', ela revirou os olhos.

'Eles andam assim por um bom motivo. Para manter a identidade secreta.', ele disse pensando se não seria uma boa ideia passar a usar um uniforme também.

'E tem mulheres que acham sexy...', ela comentou lembrando do Arqueiro Verde.

'O quê? Voce... acha o Blur... sexy?', perguntou Clark surpreso e um pouco corado.

'Não, Smallville, como vou achar sexy um borrão!', ela riu e se levantou. 'Eu acho o Arqueiro Verde sexy.', ela contou e foi buscar uma caneca de café.

Clark bufou chateado. Era melhor ter ficado calado. Ele olhou para o computador sem ter a miníma ideia para uma próxima matéria quando sentiu um toque suave no seu ombro. Olhou para trás e ficou surpreso ao ver Lana Lang diante dele. Clark se levantou.

'Lana? Voce está de volta a cidade e... diferente.', ele disse surpreso por não sentir os efeitos da kryptonita nela.

'Eu queria que voce fosse o primeiro a saber. Finalmente consegui me livrar dos efeitos do nanotraje. Agora posso ter uma vida normal, Clark.', ela contou fitando-o com os olhos brilhando.

'Eu fico muito feliz por isso.', ele disse olhando-a com carinho e pensando que o destino estava lhe dando uma nova chance de ser feliz.

'Lana Lang?', disse Lois com a testa franzida olhando para Clark e Lana.

'Oi, Lois. Tudo bem?', disse Lana sorindo.

'Tudo bem. Voce também me parece bem...', ela observou vendo que Clark não tirava os olhos da mestiça. Parecia que ela estava vendo um replay do que acontecera na festa do casamento de Chloe, felizmente agora Lois sentiu que estava imunizada contra os efeitos daqueles encontros do casal.

'Estou mesmo. Estou renovada. E com uma novidade.', Lana disse empolgada fazendo Clark ficar preocupado. Lois não sabia que Lana fora infectada por kryptonita. 'Eu vou trabalhar agora no Planeta Diário. Uma coluna sobre variedades.', ela contou e Clark e Lois ficaram surpresos.

'Uau, que surpresa...', disse Lois bebendo um gole de café em seguida.

'Que legal, Lana.', disse Clark sorridente. 'Não sabia que voce tinha inclinação pra o jornalismo.'

'Acho que ela tem inclinação para Clark Kent.', murmurou Lois baixinho, fazendo os dois olharem para ela. Lana não ouviu nada, mas Clark sim, graças a sua superaudição. Ele evitou um sorriso. 'Bem, eu tenho que ir para a Prefeitura, tenho uma entrevista lá.', disse Lois colocando a caneca em cima da mesa e pegando uma bolsa.

'Quer que eu vá com voce?', perguntou Clark mais por educação.

'Não, eu vou com Jimmy. Sem querer ofender, Smallville, mas Jimmy é muito melhor em lidar com pixels.', ela gracejou. 'Bem vinda ao Planeta Diário, Lana.', ela disse com simpatia.

'Obrigado, Lois.', ela sorriu e quando Lois saiu, ela olhou para Clark. 'Acho que vou gostar daqui.'

'Espero mesmo que sim.', ele disse feliz.

...

Lois e Jimmy estavam andando por um beco à noite após sairem do Planeta Diário. Jimmy estava tentando convencer Lois a ir para a pequena festinha que Chloe iria dar pelo retorno de Lana Lang. Lois não tinha nada contra a mestiça, mas também não via motivos para ir numa festinha de comemoração, afinal nunca fora muito próxima de Lana e também porque preferia passar a noite com Oliver. Ela nunca tivera muita paciência para acompanhar a novela Clark e Lana.

'Ah, qual é, Lois, voce sabe que Chloe faz questão da sua presença.', disse Jimmy tentando dissuadi-la.

'Tá ok, Jimbo, eu vou só para voce parar de falar no meu ouvido! Vou ligar para o Ollie para ver se ele quer ir também.', ela pegou o celular na bolsa. 'Ele pode ir, não é?'

'Claro, é uma festa para amigos!', ele exclamou alegre por Lois finalmente ter cedido.

Lois estava ligando para Oliver quando um bandido mascarado apareceu saído do meio das sombras empunhando uma arma de fogo para os repórteres.

'Passem tudo! Agora!', ele ordenou gritando.

'Calma, tudo bem, a gente dá o que voce quer.', disse Jimmy se colocando na frente de Lois e tirando o relógio.

'Rápido! Voce também, bonitona!', gritou o bandido nervoso.

'Ok, ok.', disse Jimmy, que de tão nervoso, não conseguia tirar o relógio do pulso.

Lois aproveitou e saiu de perto do amigo, dando uma bolsada no bandido. Os dois começaram a lutar e Lois deu um chute na mão do assaltante, fazendo-o perder a arma. Jimmy tentou interferir, mas levou um chute do meliante, indo ao chão e desmaiando.

De repente, uma flecha atingiu o assaltante, fazendo ficar preso a parede pela roupa. Lois sorriu ao reconhecer a flecha do Arqueiro Verde, mas o assaltante conseguiu se desvecilhar do casaco, pegou a arma e atirou contra Lois.

Oliver, do alto do telhado, viu o movimento do bandido e se preparou para pular quando viu o Blur surgir em supervelocidade e pegar a bala com a mão e destroçá-la. Lois arregalou os olhos ao se ver nas costas do herói. Ele era um homem alto. Se o virasse, poderia ver seu rosto.

Oliver saltou do prédio, alcançando o chão no momento em que um carro passou por ali com os faróis acessos, iluminado a face de Clark. Lois rapidamente se prostou na frente do herói e ficou chocada.

'Clark?', ela sussurrou, fazendo-o engolir em seco.

'Opa...', murmurou Oliver olhando para a cena e olhando para os repórteres frente a frente.

**4.**

No dia seguinte, Clark e Oliver estavam na Torre do Relógio comentando os acontecimentos na noite anterior. Desde que descobrira que Clark Kent era o Blur, Lois se recusara a trocar uma única palavra com o amigo. Oliver ainda tentara mediar a situação, mas Lois estava tão furiosa e irredutível que desligou o telefone na cara do namorado.

'É melhor dar um tempo para ela, Clark.', disse Oliver olhando para o amigo. 'Ela também não soltou fogos de artíficio quando descobriu que eu sou o Arqueiro Verde.'

'Isso foi muito ruim, Oliver. Eu não queria que ela soubesse...', ele murmurou chateado por ter sido tão desleixado em se deixar ver por Lois vestido de Blur.

'Suponho então que voce queria me deixar eternamente como a mulher mais burra da história.'

Os dois olharam em direção a voz magoada de Lois, que entrou na sala após sair do elevador. Clark ficou um pouco corado e Oliver pigarreou e coçou a nuca, sentindo o clima pesado.

'Que belo amigo, voce é Clark Kent.', ela disse olhando para ele com raiva.

'Lois, eu só queria te proteger. Acredite, todos que souberam do meu segredo tiveram lidar com as consequências e elas nunca são as melhores.', ele disse tentando acalmá-la.

'Quer dizer que todos já sabiam antes de mim. Espero que tenham rido bastante!', ela exclamou mais magoada ainda.

'Lois, ninguém riu de voce, pelo amor de Deus.', disse Oliver se aproximando dela. 'Lo, se a gente omitiu a identidade do Escoteiro foi para te proteger! Para que voce não virasse um alvo por ser amiga dele e colega no Planeta Diário!'.

'Claro, por que eu sou uma estúpida que não sabe se defender.', ela murmurou cruzando os braços.

'Lois, eu peço desculpas.', disse Clark humildemente. 'Eu não queria te magoar, nenhum de nós. Lois, voce é minha amiga e eu gosto muito de voce. Não quero perder sua amizade.'

Lois ficou uns instantes calada, enquanto Clark e Oliver aguardavam tensos qual seria a decisão dela. Lois respirou fundo, se aproximou de Clark e deu um soquinho no ombro dele.

'Da próxima vez, eu quebro suas pernas se mentir para mim assim, Smallville!', ela exclamou e depois deu um sorriso travesso. Ela olhou para o namorado. 'E o mesmo vale para voce, sr. Queen!'

'Ok, longe de mim querer despertar a fúria de Lois Lane!', ele disse levantando os braços em sinal de rendição e depois abraçou a namorada. Clark ficou um pouco sem graça, mas percebeu que o romance de Oliver e Lois já não o incomodava tanto.

'Não posso mais te chamar de Smallville.', disse Lois olhando para Clark com atenção. 'Quem diria que o caipirão seria um super-herói.', ela ainda não conseguia acreditar que o tempo todo que perseguira o Blur, ele estava bem diante dos seus olhos. 'Super... Superman.', ela sorriu diante do nome que bolara. Clark e Oliver ficaram pensativos. 'O que voce acha, Clark? _Superman_. Soa legal, não?'

'Um pouco super demais, não? Tá certo que o Escoteiro tem suas qualidades...', começou dizendo Oliver com uma pontade ciúme.

'Oliver...', disse Lois entredentes e olhando para ele com firmeza.

'Eu gostei. Superman.', disse Clark repetindo o nome para si mesmo. 'Foi o melhor nome que voce bolou até agora, Lois.', ele disse só para provocar Oliver.

'Arqueiro Verde é muito mais criativo.', afirmou Oliver fazendo uma careta.

'Ainda bem que voce gostou, Smallville. Ou melhor, Superman. E para eu aceitar definitivamente as suas desculpas, voce me concede uma exclusiva.', ela disse olhando incisiva para Clark, que suspirou conformado. Lois nunca iria mudar mesmo.

'Tudo bem, eu concordo. Mas vê lá o que voce vai escrever, hein, Lois?', ele pediu preocupado que a jornalista se empolgasse demais.

'Fica tranquilo, Kent. Essa vai ser matéria do século.', ela afirmou.

...

_Um dia com o Superman, por Lois Lane_

Todos no Planeta Diário só falavam na matéria de capa do jornal. Lois conseguira finalmente entrevistar o novo herói da cidade e já o batizara de Superman. O nome já começava a pegar por entre os cidadãos de Metropolis, que devoravam o periódico, nunca as vendas do jornal subiram tanto.

Lois recebera elogios de todos, especialmente de Perry White, que já podia ver a jornalista com um prêmio nas mãos. A matéria de Lois foi ainda mais valorizada quando Clark surgiu trajando o uniforme feito por sua mãe, Martha Kent, com o 'S' no peito. Clark começou a salvar as pessoas, não só em Metropolis, como no mundo todo. E para maior surpresa de todos, depois de algum tempo, Superman começou a voar ao impedir que um foguete do programa espacial matasse milhares de pessoas em seu lançamento ao falhar em pleno ar.

Superman se tornara, definitivamente, o maior herói de Metropolis.

'Star City? Voce vai voltar para lá?', perguntou Lois triste.

'De vez em quando eu venho para ajudar o Escoteiro, afinal nós fazemos parte da Liga, mas a minha cidade também precisa de mim. Meus negócios vão ser transferidos para Star City e Tess Mercer vai cuidar de tudo por parte da LuthorCorp aqui em Metropolis.', ele contou fitando a namorada.

'Entendo...', ela murmurou e forçou um sorriso. 'Bem, boa sorte, Ollie. Toda cidade precisa de um herói e Metropolis já tem o seu. Sei que voce irá fazer um bom trabalho.', ela disse e mordeu o lábio inferior. Parecia que para ela e Oliver seria sempre assim. Ela sempre ficaria em segundo plano na sua vida heróica.

'Lois, eu não pretendo ir embora de vez e nem terminar o que nós reconstruimos, se é o que voce está pensando.', ele afirmou segurando as mãos dela com carinho.

'E como voce pretende contornar isso, Oliver? Vamos viver na Ponte-Áerea? Até quando? Eu não acredito que namoros à distância dão certo.', ela suspirou segurando as lágrimas. Era tudo muito doloroso. 'Não, além do mais eu não quero ser um peso para voce...'

'Lois, voce não é um peso para mim, nunca foi!', ele afirmou. 'Eu te amo, Lois. Meus sentimentos não mudaram. E os seus?', ele a olhou com atenção.

'Voce sabe que eles não mudaram, Oliver. Mas eu não vejo solução para esse impasse. Acho que nossas vidas vão seguir rumos diferentes novamente.', ela disse tentando se conformar, mas queria mesmo era sair correndo dali, ir para casa e chorar.

'Lois, eu não vou desistir de voce e peço que não desista de mim.', ele pediu e largou as mãos dela. Oliver colocou a mão no bolso da calça e se ajoelhou, diante do olhar incrédulo dela. 'Lois Lane, voce quer casar comigo?'

'Oliver! Casar? Meu Deus!', ela exclamou surpresa.

'Voce quer?', ele perguntou ansioso e nervoso.

'Eu...Sim, eu quero! Eu aceito!', ela exclamou feliz e começou a chorar emocionada quando Oliver colocou o anel de diamante no dedo dela. Oliver se levantou e eles se beijaram longamente.

'Agora nossa vida vai ganhar um novo rumo, futura sra. Queen. Um caminho para trilharmos juntos.'

Fim


End file.
